Pumpkins and Heads
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Halloween can be a dangerous time of year.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little one-shot special for Halloween. Hope you enjoy and have a great Halloween. Takes place after the Season 1 finale.**

* * *

Will looked across at Hannibal. Today they had their own room, the most privacy you could have in a place like this. There was a camera up in the corner and every now and then Will, couldn't help but glance at it, knowing Chilton was probably on the other side, the idiot.

There was also a guard outside but no one else was in the room with them. A microphone was attached to the security camera but if you talked softly enough then it wasn't able to pick it up. Usually these meetings were made in hushed whispers.

For now, not a word had been said, only the soft sound of breathing between the two of them. Finally, Hannibal asked, "How has your past week been?"

"The same as always," Will replied back. Rarely did he try for the long explanations. Quick, simple answers were the easiest anyway.

A small smirk brushed crossed Hannibal's lips as he asked, "Do you realize what day this is?"

In the question, Will could see the real Hannibal. After the incident, when Will had first been put in this mad house, Hannibal had shown his true self to Will in that moment. Currently, it was back to the mask and lies, only now Will could recognize when the mask was on and still see that darkness underneath. At this moment, for the first time in a while, the mask was off once more.

"Of course I do," Will replied though he honestly didn't. He'd lost track of time with the outside world now that he was here.

Hannibal continued to smile. "You're lying to me Will, but that's alright. Tonight is October 31st."

_Halloween_, Will mentally reminded himself. As a child, he had hated the holiday and when he worked with the force before becoming a teacher Halloween was never a fun night. The fact that Hannibal was reminding him of this fact certainly couldn't be a good thing.

"Why does that matter Dr. Lecter?" asked Will.

"Nothing really, just that the cops will soon get calls reporting there's a headless horseman in town."

Will's face contorted ever so slightly as his insides turned to mush and his mind became plagued with ideas of what Hannibal had done. "What did you do?"

Instead of directly answering, he replied with, "I'll make sure to send you tomorrow's paper. Anyway, I do believe our time is up dear William. I'm off to have dinner with Dr. Bloom."

"Stay away from her!"

They're the first words spoken that the microphone can pick up causing Dr. Chilton to lean in with interest despite the fact he still understands nothing of what is occurring. Will rushes forward but is stopped his hands being chained to the table. He's hunched over, trying to get to Hannibal and he's only centimeters away.

Hannibal doesn't even blink when Will tries to launch himself at him. In that same soft voice, he says, "There is no need to worry Will."

"Just stay away from here," Will replied, his voice now angry whispers once more.

"I won't kill her if that's what you are thinking," responds Hannibal. "No, only if it ever becomes absolutely necessary will I do that. Dr. Bloom is an extraordinary woman and the world is much better with her in it."

Hannibal got up, smoothing his suit and walking around Will who had now slumped back down into his chair. "Remember William, don't forget to read tomorrow's picture. I believe it will tell a tale that would make Poe's skin crawl."

Will closed his eyes, defeat in his face as he wondered who the poor people could possibly be that were already dead. When he opened them up again and looked towards the door, he found that Hannibal had turned, shooting him one last smile.

"Happy Halloween."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at the scene in front of him. It appeared that November would begin off rather badly for the man and the rest of the FBI.

In the backyard the owner of the house were tied on top of wooden horses that the killer must've brought with him or her. Metal poles had been used to keep the man and woman's backs upright and where their heads should be were pumpkins with the classic Halloween face on them.

So far no one had found the heads yet but from the mess inside the house it was obvious that was where the attack had occurred.

Tables and chairs had flipped over, belongings and glass smashed everywhere. The husband had been killed in the living room first and then from the mess, it was likely that the woman had ran from there to the kitchen and then on to the bedroom. Sheets were torn and the arterial blood spray showed where she'd been standing when her head had been cut.

It would appear that both victims' necks had been cut first and then, after having bled out, the killer lopped off their heads.

For just a moment, Jack wished Will was there to see what no one else could, to help understand why anyone would do this. But Will wouldn't be there, he wasn't on leave or taking a break, he was in a mental institution and Jack had been the one that put him there.

From the few times Jack had visited him; he couldn't help but doubt himself, thinking he'd made the wrong decision. Often, when these thoughts ran through his head, he would remind himself that it was only because Will had been his friend, even if the man hadn't thought of him as one.

If ever anything new came forward then Jack would jump at the chance to try and prove Will's innocence but the evidence was so concrete, there was just no way it could've been anyone else.

Yet whenever he saw Will's accusing eyes, full of betrayal and pain, Jack was always unable to see the cold killer that he saw in every other man's or woman's eyes that he put behind bars. Still, the point was that Will wasn't coming back and once again Jack was on his own on this case.

He began to direct Beverly, Jimmy, Brian, and other agents to where they needed to go. Hopefully this was a crime of passion and not some maniac serial killer. If he had to though, Jack could always consult Dr. Lecter if need be.

As the crime investigation went on throughout the entire day, reporters and journalists flocked to it like vultures to carcass. Nevertheless, it wasn't until the day after that the story was actually printed in the newspaper and Will was able to get his hands on it.

Honestly, he wasn't sickened by it like he had expected to but that was because Hannibal's words had distracted him. He'd thought Hannibal would be the one to commit the gruesome act but even from behind bars and just a newspaper, he was able to tell that the work wasn't Hannibal's.

If there had been other murders similar to this one in anyway, then Will might think Hannibal was trying to mess up the FBI's trail by doing his own murder. However, from the looks of it, this was a crime of passion and not a serial killer though if the man was not caught soon, he could yet become one.

Will couldn't help but wonder why Hannibal had directed his attention to this particular murder. Originally he'd thought the doctor was showing off but this wasn't his work so why even mention it?

* * *

**AN: So I wasn't planning on elaborating on this story but I ended up doing so anyway. There will probably only be one other part beside this one but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two whole weeks passed before they caught the man behind the ghoulish murders and Will was extremely thankful he didn't kill any more people. Nevertheless, when Hannibal finally came he had quite a number of questions to ask, including why he would've directed Will's attention to this.

"What was that about?" asked Will urgently, his voice a swift whisper.

"Are you talking about the murders?" Hannibal replied, a smile playing at his lips as he watched Will squirm.

"You know damn well that I meant the murders. Why would you tell me about them?"

"Why do you think?"

Will sighed, wishing Hannibal would just give him a straightforward answer but he knew the man wouldn't. Instead, he simply replied, "When you told me about the murders, I thought you'd be the one committing them, to show off, reveal the imaginative side to some of your killings. But you didn't kill those people that man did. Why does he matter? He was an utter wreck, truly insane."

"Precisely," Hannibal responded. "You're so close Will, especially when you mentioned the more imaginative side of killing. So, why?"

"You . . . wait, was he your patient?"

"Not officially, no," said Hannibal and he relished in the realization that covered Will's eyes. "However, if you're still unsure, yes I did push him to kill."

"But that's dangerous isn't it? What if he mentions you? What if—"

"I suppose they didn't mention it in the papers did they."

"Mention what?" questioned Will.

"He just swallowed part of his clothes, choked himself," Hannibal replied. "Quite lucky for me, isn't it?"

"What purpose did you have doing that? If you had wanted those people dead then you would've killed them yourself," said Will.

Hannibal gave a small nod of agreement. "Of course I would've. This was all for you William."

"What did this have to do with me?"

"I wanted to show, make you realize how easily I can push someone," Hannibal said. "Just weeks ago he was a normal, average man. And you, someone who I thought would be so fun and easily changed, jumped right back into place. You have a very strong conscience Will."

"So is that what this is about? Giving me a compliment?" asked Will, disgust clear in his voice.

"No, it's not as simple as that. You see, I won't stop, make you see things my way," Hannibal replied. "I still want to be your friend Will; I still consider myself one. Pushing you seemed an easy way of accomplishing this goal but it would appear a different method is in order."

Will pushed himself ever so slightly back. "That's sick. It truly is."

"That may be how you think now but in no time at all I hope to change that," Hannibal said with a smile. "This game isn't over between us dear William."

"Really? Because I'm honestly quite stuck where I am now," replied Will.

"For now, yes. But one day something will come forward or you'll get the chance to escape. The point is Will," continued Hannibal, "is that nothing is finished between us. Truly, this is only the beginning."

And with that, Hannibal left the room, leaving Will to sit in his thoughts and ideas that swirled around in his head. That is, until the next time they would meat.

* * *

**AN: Last part, hope you like it.**


End file.
